The trend in integrated circuit technology is to increased circuit density and faster circuits. Current deep trench capacitor technology places limitations on the minimum pitch and minimum deep trench capacitor surface area based on the methods used contact the deep trench capacitors and the need to isolate the deep trench capacitor from other structures using trench isolation schemes. These restrictions increase the amount of space to be set aside for capacitors as well as increasing the series resistance to the outer plate of the capacitor. Therefore, there is a need for deep trench capacitors and methods of fabricating deep trench capacitors that are more compatible with the need for increased circuit density and faster circuits.